Wierd FMA story
by Orculus Repairo
Summary: OKAY! This story is WAY random. Me and my friend Marilee were high cotton candy body spray and it was like 5 in the morning. ENJOY!


"Azlynn and Roy were on a date" They were eating MUSHROOM RAVIOLI!!

roy said "Azlynn...my love" and you reply with a "What Roy-ey-woy-ey?"

roy " i freaking love you!!

Azlynn looks into his cold...black eyes..and said 'YOUR A FRICKIN HOTTY! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

They kiss

"LETS GET MARRIED!" roy exclaims

YEA!!" azlynn agrees

he looks at you. "thats not how I excpected you to reply. I decided im not ready to be...wedded...to you"

Azlynn: "too bad your trapped we have to get married now."

Roy looks confused "wha? why are we tra-" he was cut off because Azlynn put a knife to his neck

Azlynn: "roy, you super hunksicle, marry me!"

he paused "...f-fine"

"yayz!" Azlynn says

"but im n-not really h-h-h-h-happy about it" Roy murmurs

Azlynn shows the knife"yeah you are"

"ok. just a little" Roy says scared

Azlynn smiles "nooo your super glad. I know you are."

Roy sighs "whatever. whose gonna be your maide of honor?"

"Winly" Azlyn says

"what about Marilee?" Roy asks

"Marillee is the flower girl" Azlynn replies

"oh ok. who should my best man be? Edward or Havoc?" Roy asks

"Edward man" Azlynn answers

"ok thats good" roy says

"what now?" Azlynn asks "What are the wedding colors?"

"RED! for FLAMES!! flame on!" Roy exclaims

"yeah!! flameshot. hotyou" Azlynn states

"true" roy agrees

"so true" azlynn says

"HEY! look what I got Roy points to a letter its an announcement for Marilee and Alphonse's wedding." Roy says

"coolio!" Azlynn says

"yes very" he agrees "you are the maid of honor"

"sahweetox" azlynn exclaims

"winry is her flower girl..." he stated

"lol" azlynn saus

Then Roy randomly states "WELL. Ive just decided I really love you. Do you wanna go get married in vegas right now?"

"Yeah baby!" Azlynn shouts

They go to vegas and gets wedded

"yay vegas!" Azlynn says

they hug and kiss

"huzzah!" roy says

kisses azlynn

"OMG" says Marilee

kisses roy

"omg" says Alphonse

"shut up guys your just jealous roy is a hunkcicle!" azlynn relpies

Marilee: Well...SO IS MY AL!

Azlynn: okay

Alphonse: blushes thanks!

Roy: Azlynn is hott too

marilee: azlynn your blushing

Azlynn: yes I know I am and so are you

Roy: I know I am

Alphonse and Marilee back away slowly

they are frightened

azlynn kisses roy

alphonse kisses marilee

Alphonse: tee hee

it's a kissing party!!

xD

then...all of a sudden...azlynn is kissind alphonse

Alphonse: AZLYNN!! EWWW! slaps her

Azlynn: OWWWWWWWWWW

Marilee: You deserve it you PERV!

Roy: chibi chibi

Azlynn: RoyXAzlynn and AlphonseXMarilee

Marilee: i know!

Azlynn: forever

Roy: yesh!!

Roy again: If your chibi and you know it clap your hands!!

everyone clap clap

**ok on with the story**

At Marilee and Alphonse's wedding

Pope-guy: You are now...MARRIED!

wedding music plays as al and marilee kiss

then for some reason roy and azlynn start making out

Azlynn: yay random RoyxAzlynn makeouts!!

**ANYWAYS.**

Azlynn: Hey look a million and one kitties jusst walked in the door...

Hailee: MARILEE MARILEE!!! ed and I are getting marrie

Marilee: Thats great

Marilee: Am I your maid of honor? holds up kunai knife

hailee: "ummm s-s-sure marilee!! just p-please dont hu-hu- hurt me!"

Marilee: lowers kunai knife ok ok . sorry for that little spasm. Sorry you werent the brides maid at mine...but you WERE the flower girl...is Alphose gonna be the best man?"

hailee "no... Roy is )"

hailee: jk. yes its alphonse

Azlynn: LOOP

Azlynn and Roy are all-of-a-sudden in the picture

Hailee: &$&$&#!(&#!&$(!&$!$(!&&(!(#$&(!&(!#&$)&!!!!!!

alphonse and marilee: er...um...HAILEE!

HAILEE"Yeah?"

Alphonse: Please dont use that language

Marilee: listen to your BROTHER IN LAW

Hailee "Fine!!"

Alphonse: smiles thanks

Marilee: \

hailee "But Edo does!! And he's allowed to use it!?"

marilee: "well i dont care if you use it just not around alphonse."

random roy and azlynn makeout scene

hailee Okay...

alphonse and marilee: twitch

Hailee "sorry al..."

Alphonse: Its ok pats her on the head"

Nyao!!

Alphonse gasps KITTY!

Marilee: LETS SAVE IT!

PURRR Rubs against Al's leg

Marilee and Alphonse decided to name it Jimmy

Jimmy "Hi"

Marilee: HEY JIMMY! rubs ear your such a cwoot wittle kwitty!

Alphonse nods

Jimmy "My name isn't Jimmy."

Jimmy "It's Envy"

Alphonse: oh?

envy shapes shift back to palm tree/cross dresser form

GASP edward comes into the picture

Edward: Jim-Envyy.. shoots envy

randome makeout scene still with Roy and Azlynn

Edward, Hailee, Alphonse, and Marilee twitch

Envy "Too bad i'm INVINCIBLE!!"

Then Hailee runs up to Ed and tells "EDO-KUN!! YOU MUST SAVE US! KILL THAT !"

Azlynn "Roy save us!! Use your HUNKSICLE power!!!"

Roy: No

Envy "Hey!! I'm just here to partay!!"

Roy: I cannot. May Alphonse can

Roy "jk!!"

Roy: OK!!! kissesd Envy

Azlynn "ROY!"

Hailee: You gay perv!

gasp

Marilee: Roy...Envy's a a guy

Azlynn: We know2za

Roy: WTF!! shoots envy

Envy: im still here

Alphonse: YOUR MARRIED ROY!

Hailee and Edward twitch

Envy "Hey haey!! I'm getting married to wrath!!!!!!!"

everyone WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marilee: Pervert!! breaks out her moon powers

Envy and wrath makeout

Everyone starts havin seizures

Envy "Hey guys!! Who wants to be my maid of honor?"

Azlynn: ME ME!

Azlynn: JK

Envy bride Wrath groom

MARILEE "I DO FOR REAL!!"

Marilee: NOT

Roy: I Know someone

Azlynn "Go find Sloth"

Roy: What about...um...er...the weird Shamballa lady...She would want to"

Alphonse: Isnt she dead?

Roy: Oh yeah

Azlynn"No she came back to lifeted"

Hailee: True...

Edward: Very true

Edward and Alphonse: HUMAN TRANSMUTATION!

Marilee and Hailee: NO!!!!!!

Envy and Wrath get married while no one is looking

Edward peeks

AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward "Guys...they're doing it!"

Alphonse: IT BURNZ!!!!!!!!

Roy "Did someone say burn?"

Alphonse: yes. me.

Roy snaps fingers and accidently burns Envy and Wrath to a crisp

Azlynn: MY HERO!

Roy: Whoops my fingers slipped wild grin

burns azlynn

Roy "jk jk jk"

Azlynn: good.

Marilee: Very good

Random Azlynn and Roy makeout scene

Edward and Hailee leave the room "this place sucks"

Alphonse: Wanna go look for kitties?

Marilee: Sure

leaves

still makeing out

greed appears

archer appears

Archer shoots Azlynn and Roy with his mouth gun...but for some reason they dont get shot...

Roy: ITS LOVE!

-magical reflecting wall appears!!

Azlynn: THAT PROTECTS US!

Roy: LIKE HARRY POTTER!

Azlynn swoons

Roy catches

Then they kiss

sheilds eyes

MAKEOUT SCENE

Greed and Archer: Eww

Greed and Archer makeout

Edward: Roy...I need some- WTF!!!!!!!! eyes burn

hailee rushes to ed "EDO!"

everyone dies except for greed and archer

and Alphonse and Marilee since they werent in that scene

Greed: what now?

roy and azlynn get up and run away to vegas"

ROY: VEGAS!!!!

AZLYNN: ROCKS!!!!

archer: they are strange.

greed: uh-huh

archer: lets get married

greed: ok:

greed and archer get married in tennasee

Alphonse and Marilee attend the wedding kind of afraid.

they get married

Alphonse: Uh...why are we at a gay marriage?

Marilee: Dunno

Harry potter attends the wedding too

Harry Potter: GREED WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! crys

Archer"too bad he's mine!!" shoots and kills harry potter

Beth hutchens appears

Roy and azlynn magically appear

Azlynn: B-beth!!!

beth: RETARDED "Bwuhahahah"

Roy stares at her. "Uh...loser"

Sasuke appear Sasuke: Loser he dissapears

Archer shoots at beth and misses beth's big head

Beth: Bahhaha-uijfb-. Yooouuu missed meeeeeee...starts having a seizure

roy appears

Azlynn Finally! Roy, will you finnish her off for me please??"

Alphonse in the background: wanna play with some silly putty?

Marilee: OK!

Roy shoots beth and doesnt miss

Beth dies

blood is everywhere

Wrath appears

"BLOODD!!!" drinks blood

Everyone starts to twitch again

Roy randomly shoots a cow

Gate appears "Hey guys!!"

Marilee and Alphonse are playing with silly putty

Alphonse: hi

Ed "AHHHHH IT'S COME FOR MY OTHER LIMBS!!"

Wrath; I called him! BWuAHAHAHhaphug! I WILL H'VE YOURRRR LIMBS EDWARD ELRIC!!! AND YOUR MOM TOO!

Edo "NOOO NOT MY MUMMSY!! NOT MY LIMBSY!!'

Hailee randomly states "This started out with Roy and Azlynn on a date"

Everyone looks at her and ponders that statement

Marilee: YOUR RIGHT

ROY AND AZLYNN RANDOM MAKEOUT SCENE #15

Winry appears with a wrench and hits Roy "perv"

Breda "Whoa hey guys!!"

Fuery: Have you seen Riza-chan's dog?

Riza: right here you idiot

Roy: RIZA!!!! I THOUGHT YOU'D LEFT ME!

Azlynn: Whose this?

Roy: Er...um...well...shes...Riza

Azlynn slaps roy...

Azlyn: You ARE a perv"

Riza "It's okay I got married to Ronald weasly"

Roy starts to sob "WHAT?!"

Ron appears: Kisses riza she's mine

roy and Azlynn make out scene #19

Marilee to alphonse in the background Riza Weasly?

Alphonse: eww

Riza: Ron is hott!

Ron: I knowz it!!

Ron: RIZA IS HOTT

Lavander: RON!!!!!!

Snape appears

Snape: I'M WEARING NO PANTS!!"

Snape dissapears

(in the background) alphonse: we live in a strange world

marilee: nods

ding dong

Edo "I'll get it!"

Voldemort appears and kills a cow then he dissapears

Edo: Who is it?! Edo answers

Pizza hutt guy: "Here's your pizzas that will be 4518648 galleons and 289 dollors."

Edo hands him fake gold he made with alchemy

Pizza guy: eh...SWEET walks away

Edo: Sucker... Who ordered pizza?!!??!

Alphonse and Marilee: us

Blue man group appears

Hailee: I LOVE YOU GUYS

Ed: ME TOO!

Blue man group steals pizzza and dissapears to new york

Ed and Hailee are sad "Darn"

Alphonse and Marilee: MY PIZZA!

Hermione appears RIZA GIVE ME MY RONALD BACK!!!"

Hermione: DONT MAKE ME USE MY U-U-U-U-UGLY SPELL ON YOU

Azlynn: its not like Riza could GET any uglier!

Edward "BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!!"

Roy "Burn?"

Alphonse and Marilee: OOO! she got you good!

Azlynn: Yes Roy! Can you please burn Riza for me?!

Roy SNAP

Riza is now dead

Ron: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh well...I've got hermione

Ron and hermine get married in spain

Alphonse and Marilee: Yay Spain!

Everyone goes

even Gate

even greed and archer

even wrath and envy

And pride and sloth

And Trisha and Hoenheim

Edo: Um...Hermione and Ron...who cares? grabs Hailee's hand and leaves

Alphonse: Marilee. lets go home

Marilee: Kay.

Roy and Azlynn make out scene 105

THE END


End file.
